Don't You Cry Leni
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln just bought a new ace savvy comic, and to add to his good luck he finds the house empty. now he can enjoy the peace and quiet and read his comic. but just as he is about to enter his room, he hears sobbing. he could ignore it, should ignore it, but he can't. not when it's leni the most innocent sister of all the louds. it is his duty to make her feel better again.


** For the lenicoln fans out there, enjoy.**

* * *

_ Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_Don't you cry tonight_  
_There's a heaven above you baby_  
_And don't you cry tonight _

* * *

Lincoln had just got himself the lastest comic of ace savvy vs. the now gone bad one-eyed jack and his black panther gang. it was the last issue and he waited weeks for this awesome shit. he ventured to the comic book store and stood in line. when he got home he found the house empty. fucking A!

That meant no Lynn bugging him to play faggot sports, no lucy to drag him in the crawl space to molest him, no luna to put up with while she bitched and moan about her breakup with sam. no Lori riding his ass on shit he didn't do or did do. no Lola dragging him along just to have her prance around like a princess slut.

no luan sitting him down to tell him her overdone jokes, no fucking Lisa experimenting on his dick to make it bigger (it's 6inches, that's big enough you greedy bitch!) no Lana talking about her scat fetish, no mom cornering him for sex since dad lost the will to fuck.

all in all, today was his day! and he got a can of ginger ale calling his name. as he walked up the stairs he turned and marched like a nazi trooper ready to go into his room and read the final confrontation of the ages. but a sound so soft was picked up by his ear. he paused. he didn't hear that did he? he stood and waited. nothing. he reached for the door nob to open-

then he heard it again. now, lincoln was in tune with certain sisters when they call his name. luna or Lynn would be far away and he would pick up the fainted sound. but this sound was the sound of crying. he slowly turned his head and sighed. he placed the comic against the door before walking the hall following the sound of sobbing. when he stood upon the door he knew who it was. the sobbing had this characteristic about it. he reached and opened the door and went inside.

and sure enough, on her stomach, crying deep into her pillow, clawing the sheets as if she was in agonizing pain was leni loud. now lincoln loved her. she wasn't bright and he constantly worries about assholes taking advantage of her good nature. lincoln wasn't a saint. he got her to do things to him because he was a horny little boy.

but in all seriousness, she was an angel. she held no ill will towards anyone. except when crossed. once luan called leni a retard. and leni snapped and started beating the living fuck out of the jokster with her iron fists. she beat up luan so bad, she fucked up her braces which stuck out like wire. it took all of his sisters and himself to yank her off. no one, but no one uses the R-word. that was fighting words. and luan knew this. no one blamed leni. and his parents talked down to luan.

"you got what you fucking deserve, retard."

Lynn sr said.

"fucking dumbass"

her mother spat.

"she only fucks benny cause he reminds her of john R. buckle."

luna said.

but he digressed.

he walked cautiously, sticking his neck out as he looked at the trembling older sister.

"Leni? what's wrong?"

her crying stopped and she turned her head. snotty nose, bloodshot eyes, tear-mascara stained eyes. she sniffled and her lips quivered and open her mouth speaking in a wet bubbly voice.

"C-ch-Chaz broke up with me for-for-for-"

she threw her head up and wailed.

"JAAACCCCKKKKIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The end of her sentence ended with a high pitch whine and buried her face in her pillow. lincoln flinched and bowed his head. he couldn't believe this shit. that fat red-headed bastard was a lucky piece of shit to have leni. he sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back as she had a good hard cry. he was sad. how could he make her big sister happy again?

and then it hit him, he snapped his fingers and got off the bed, he kicked off his shoes and unzipped his pants and before you knew it he was half nude. he took his cock in his hand, climb the bed and sat on his knees.

"oh, leni,"

she sniffed and looked at him with glassy eyes. before they downcast upon his juggernaut. she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"lincy?"

she asked while lincoln stroke himself.

"would sucking my cock make you feel better?"

to which she replied meekly,

"m-maybe"

he moved forward. his head pointing right at her. she stared at it crossed eyed. before her eyelids fell and began to gently lick his head. linc moaned at the warm feel of her tongue. she eased his dick into her mouth and gently deep throat. and began sucking his cock like a pacifier. lincoln reached and began to pet her head and she moaned around his cock, her nose pressed against his belly and she began to suck hungrily.

"f-fuck..."

her well-manicured nails raked over his sides as she gently bobbed. lincoln tilts his head to the side and sighed. leni always seems to calm down whenever he put his dick in her mouth. it was therapeutic to leni. something he found out early on. so whenever she was upset, sucking his cock always made her feel better.

"oh, god leni..."

he whispered. her big blue eyes stared up at him. a breath caught in his throat. her eyes were enchanting. and it was the one thing, the only thing that rivaled her tits and ass. she bobbed faster, her soft hand cupping his balls. he grunted as she nursed his cock like a pro. it was impossible to last with her. and she knew it. she parted her glossy pink lips and whispered.

"gimmie you're cummies."

she rolled her tongue over the head, a hand stroked his length while the other massaged his balls. linc looked down at those hungry eyes. her pink tongue swirling over the head.

"c'mon. cum for me lincy."

she egged him on.

"feed me."

she planted kisses on the head and he groaned. that did it. and he pushed the head into her candy lips and he groaned low as he unloaded his hot spunk. she once again deep throat and swallowed both cock and cum. milking him, gently squeezing his empty balls.

she popped her lips off his cock and he groaned. something about her mascara stain eyes made her look hot, he admits. she shifted and face him before laying on her back. she hiked up her aquamarine dress, passing her perfect ass. and slide her panties off before tossing them aside. before spreading her legs and displayed her pussy to her little brother.

"Fuck the pain away lincoln."

he rubbed his nose with a thumb. and looked at the screen.

"Sometimes being a brother can be hard work, but a rewarding one."

he took his saliva coated cock and slapped it against her warm mound before he lowers it to her opening and slides the head in. leni cooed and laid her head back, lincoln sighed with pleasure as his cock slide deep into her hot caverns. before leaning forward, hands holding himself up, and begin to roll his hips as he thrust forward. leni let out a high pitch moan. lincoln's eyes rolled back as he pumps in and out.

"don't hold back lincy. fuck your big sister."

she reached and played with her fabric-covered tits.

"fuck me like a whore lincy!"

he picked up speed as her he mounted her like a dog in heat. her warm pussy was swallowing his dick, practically sucking his cock. it was amazing. he fucked ronnie, Mazzy, and even luna. but Leni's pussy almost like it had a mind of its own. his hips moved faster, as her tits swayed lewdly and her moaned became choked up sobbing. not that he was hurting her. she was loving it but also-

"My heart hurts so much lincy! I really loved him!"

her hands reached and roam over his white hair. and while lust was on full control, lincoln listen, his eyes opened, his ears perked up as leni continued crying.

"why can't boys be like you, lincy? why can't they be kind and considerate?"

true. lincoln was patient with leni. she was slow. and lived in her own little world. but there are moments when she acted like a normal teenager. she had feelings for fuck's sake. and her heart was bleeding to love.

"you'd never hurt me, will you lincoln?"

he leaned forward.

"no, never."

their lips molded as one as they kissed deeply. his hips flying and slapped into her pussy. the room echo with her wet cunt being slammed harder and faster. her squeals concealed into his kiss, her nails clawed the back of his shirt and yanked her legs wrap around his waist and moved her own hips to match his speed, their lips broke and let in a much-needed breath.

"OoooOOOooooOOOOhhh Lincoln!"

she panted hotly against his neck as she curled around him. he grunted, teeth clenched as his hips work on automatic. his cock head pressing her cervix, impaling deep within her womb. his balls slapping away smearing her love juices over her inner thighs. lincoln yanked the shoulder straps and her tits bounced out freely. he took one in his mouth and begin nibbling her nipple. she let out a scream and hugged his head close her legs stretched out in the air, spreading her legs as far as he could. as he drilled her balls deep.

the bed was groaning at the weight. his hips flying like a jackhammer his balls like wrecking balls pummeling her lower cunt. leni arched her back and began screaming.

"AH! AHHH! AHHHHH! LINCOLN! FUCKTHEPAINAWAYFUCKTHEPAINAWAY!"

lincoln threw his head back grabbing her hips. salvia dripping from the corner of his lip as his eyes fell at her pussy and watched his cock sliding in and out, the way her mound quiver with each thrust the way her breath hitched. the way her tits continued to bounce. and then he felt the pressure. not his, but hers. the one thing he notices when a woman cums was how tight they become. so tight that the walls not only clenched, it buries your dick deep inside before it locks down on you. and then, the heat. like molten lava, like a heated oven.

before you feel the rush of girl juices splashing over your cock.

lincoln couldn't pull out, couldn't even tug. and so, he gave him and pressed himself forward as he growled out loudly his body jerking forward. his toes curled his teeth clenching his teeth hard. as his own rush of hot cum filling her up. her eyes widen and she let out a scream as she came to her second orgasm

"Fuuuugghhhhhhhhhkkkkkk"

lincoln growled as he grinds his crotch against hers warmly. leni laid limp, wheezing and giving out small whimpers. her legs twitching and lincoln laid on top, nuzzling her neck. she lazily laid her hand on the back of his head and petted him. lincoln could feel sleep coming. he made no move to leave her side.

"lincy?"

she whispered.

"yeah, leni?"

her eyes stared at the ceiling.

"will you be my new boyfriend?"

his eyes dropped heavily. he yawned.

"Okay, Leni."

she purred and leaned her head and kissed his forehead.

"thank you, num-nums"

lincoln mumbled, leni just smiled and grabbed the blanket to cover themselves. his cock still deep inside her walls, warm and snug. lincoln always made leni happy. he always tried because she knew he cared. Chaz can have Jackie for all she cared. he made the pain in her heart go away. she didn't care about chaz anymore. with brother's like lincoln, who needs guys like Chaz anyway?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
